mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Friendship is Magic animated media
:"Transcripts" redirects here; you may be looking for or blankspecial=transcripts}} all transcripts at once. This is a sortable list of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic episodes, films, and shorts, divided by seasons and initially sorted by original air date, and other installments. Differences between original air date order and production order are noted with italics. Season one Episodes of season one premiered on Fridays at 1:30 PM Eastern Time, with the exception of the "sneak preview" of the season premiere, which aired on the same day The Hub debuted. Season two The first three episodes of season two premiered on Saturdays at 9:00 AM Eastern Time, the following fifteen episodes premiered at 10:00 AM Eastern Time, with the exception of the seventeenth episode, which premiered at 10:30 AM Eastern Time after the We Heart Ponies Fan Favorite Mare-a-thon, and the remaining episodes premiered at 1:00 PM Eastern Time, with the exception of the twenty-sixth episode, which premiered at 1:30 PM, directly following its predecessor. Season three Season three premiered on November 10, 2012. The first episode aired at 10:00 AM Eastern Time, 7:00 AM Pacific Time, and the second episode aired at 10:30 AM Eastern Time, 7:30 AM Pacific Time. The rest of the episodes aired at 10:30 AM Eastern Time, 7:30 AM Pacific Time, directly following a repeat of the previous week's episode. Equestria Girls Season four Season four premiered on November 23, 2013. With the exception of the first and twenty-fifth episodes, both of which aired at 10:00 AM Eastern Time, 7:00 AM Pacific Time, the rest of the episodes aired at 10:30 AM Eastern Time, 7:30 AM Pacific Time. Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Animated shorts Film Season five In an interview with WorldScreen.com, Stephen Davis, president of Hasbro Studios, stated about Friendship is Magic, "We are now going into our fifth season—just a tremendous success for us." In May 2014, the Hub Network stated on Twitter and Facebook that season five is "coming 2015" and stated on Twitter that "the start of" season five will be "in 2015", and despite these statements specifying merely the year, Jim Miller stated on Twitter "The Hub Network tweeted it would be coming out early 2015"; Jayson Thiessen also mentioned on Twitter "season five of My Little Pony coming in 2015!" A June 17, 2014 press release from Hasbro mentioning when the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic animated series "will kick off its fifth season" initially stated an earlier release date of "this fall in the US" but has been revised to instead state the previously-announced release date of "in 2015" —an email to the Hub Network "was responded to with a 'Definitely 2015'", while "other usual contacts" have been "still saying Fall." A May 7, 2014 article on Examiner.com states that season five will consist of 26 episodes. Teasers for the upcoming season were provided by the show staff at the 2014 San Diego Comic-Con, including episodes centered around the following: *Twilight dealing with the destruction of the Golden Oak Library by Lord Tirek *The entire Pie family *A 100th special episode focusing on background characters *Princess Luna having a nightmare In addition, the staff also showed a brief animatic from a planned episode of season five, showing Twilight and her friends following a map to a remote part of Equestria where they encounter ponies with identical cutie marks acting strangely. At BronyCon 2014, it was announced that G.M. Berrow, the author of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic chapter books, would be writing an episode. At BronyCAN, it was elaborated that Berrow's episode will be Pinkie Pie-centered. On September 16, 2014, Jim Miller, Michael Vogel, and Ishi Rudell were asked if an unofficial synopsis list of season 5 episodes is real, Miller replied, "Haha! Nope," and Vogel further replied, "HAHAHAHA Not even close!" On October 27, 2014, Tony award winner Lena Hall, who ended her acceptance speech with "Friendship is magic", announced that she recorded an episode. This will be the first season to premiere on the rebranded Discovery Family Channel. On November 17, 2014, the first of six recap teasers for the fifth season was uploaded to the official MLP YouTube channel, with a date of Spring 2015. On December 2, 2014, Lena Hall posted on her Twitter account a brief video showing the recording session of a new song. On December 11, 2014, there was a power outage at the DHX Studios in Vancouver. "Big" Jim Miller tweeted that this would delay the fifth season by six months to premiere in Fall of 2016. However, it was later made clear that this was a joke. On January 18, 2015, when asked to give small teasers for the fifth season, Jayson Thiessen responded with several tweets, stating: *"There will be 26 episodes in season 5." *"there will be episodes that focus on the 7 main characters as well as others." *"numerous songs by @dannyimusic will be featured throughout the season." *"we will see more of the new castle revealed at the end of season 4" *"Rainbow Dash will say "woah woah woah"" *"Pinkie Pie will break the 4th wall" *"somepony will die" (later stated to be a joke) *"maybe some confetti explosions" A trailer for the season premiere, with the still vague premiere date of "Spring 2015", was released online by Yahoo TV Videos on February 11, 2015 and by Hasbro on . Between these two online releases of this trailer, Jim Miller was told by a fan, "You can't fool me xD I FEEL that the list was/is true! *waves hooves enthusiastically*", replied, "What list?", was subsequently told by another fan, "He means this list, Mr. Miller estories.deviantart.com/journal/Journa…", and subsequently replied, "Sorry, still REALLY wrong." A teaser trailer for the season premiere, again with the still vague premiere date of "Spring 2015", was released online by Hasbro on . On January 19, 2015, it was announced that a new trailer will be released at PoNYCon in Brooklyn on February 16 by Friendship is Magic season four directors Jayson Thiessen and Jim Miller; that day, Thiessen and Miller shared some concept art of various characters and settings for this season, Archived. Archived. Archived. Archived. Archived. Archived. Archived. as well as a trailer that was originally planned to premiere at the convention, and on Twitter, Miller was asked, "Is the season 5 bad guy named mayor marks" , and answered, "No." On February 25, 2015, it was announced at Australia's 2015 PonyCon that the show's fifth season will contain a second Hearth's Warming-themed episode starring Maud Pie and that none of the main characters will be present in the one hundredth episode. On March 2, 2015, the titles of the first two episodes of season 5 were revealed in an upcoming DVD release by Shout! Factory. On March 3-5, 2015, unofficial My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic season 5 episode listings formatting the first and second differently and respectively listing the third through sixth as "Library Blues", "Fall Me Out", "Seal Deal", and "Brother, Can You Spare a Duck?" were disconfirmed by Jim Miller. On March 5, 2015, a premiere date of April 4, 2015 was finally announced. Equestria Girls: Friendship Games On January 29, 2015, Australian home media distributor Beyond Home Entertainment stated via Facebook that they had obtained distribution rights for seasons 4 and 5 of the show, in addition to Rainbow Rocks and the "third Equestria Girls movie". Similar to the release of Rainbow Rocks, a series of animated shorts based on Friendship Games is slated to release prior to the film's premiere. Notes References ar:الحلقات de:Episoden es:Episodios it:Episodi ja:エピソード一覧 ko:에피소드 no:Episoder pl:Odcinki pt:Episódios ru:Серии fr:Épisodes sv:Avsnitt Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Lists